Buenas noches, cielo
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: FICC EN primeresa perosna está bien escrito este va de puto dolor y sufimiento repraren los pañielños


-buenas noches cielo... :3...

-BUENAS NOCHES GUAPP XDDDDD 3333

-si cuando vengas a cama osas despertarme para satisfacer tu apetito sexual... si se te ocurra porque me enfadaré...!

-XD TEN POR SEGURO QUE LP HARE 33

-/... adiós... natsu... ;3

-33333 BYEBYREE

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de amor que Coco y yo compartimos… Tras esto, me hubiera metido en cama y hubiera esperado pacientemente a que él llegase y me bañase en besos... pero eso nunca ocurrió. Al entrar en nuestra habitación, no solo vi el frustrante desastre que tiene montado Coco habitualmente, si no que todo el cuarto estaba repleto de asquerosas cucarachas enormes. Tal vez no fueran tan enormes y tal vez no fueran cucarachas, pero el miedo que sentí fue el equivalente al que sentiría cualquier chica estándar ante esa situación… Y no estoy diciendo con esto que me falte hombría, es que en el Reino de Palmier no hay semejantes criaturas terroríficas. Jolín, Nightmare da menos miedo… Bueno, el caso es que sentí muchísimo terror… Vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos… el día de mi nacimiento… cuando empecé a salir con Coco… mi primera cita con Coco… cuando rompí por primera vez con Coco… mi primer beso con Coco… mi primer beso con lengua con Coco… cuando Coco y yo empezamos a caminar de la mano… el día que asistimos juntos al fusilamiento de su madre y a la operación de cáncer de su padre… n-nuestra primera vez… mi primer desgarre anal… mi sexagésimo noveno desgarre anal… En ese momento, pude valorar mi vida. Al menos había sido feliz, había valido la pena nacer. Y si es gracias a alguien, es a él… así que cogí mi CureMo lo más rápido que pude y me despedí…

-COCO ESTAS SON REALMENTE MIS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS EN ESTA VIDA TE QUIERO CUIDA DE SYRUP HASTA SIEMPRE….

-QUE POLLAS DICESSSSSSSS XDDDDD

-HOY DUERMO CON MILK ADIÓS…..

-NOOO TIO QUE HICE DXXX

-LA HABITACION ESTA LLENA DE BICHOS CREO QUE ME VOY A MORIR DEL ASCO Y del miedo…

-LOS MAYK YO TRANQILO XDDDDDD

Como siempre, Coco estaba dispuesto a ser mi caballero de palmierina armadura. Él quería defenderme de aquellos monstruos y hacer que me sintiera protegido a su lado… Y yo, como un idiota integral que soy, en vez de lanzarme en sus brazos y aceptar toda su buena voluntad y su cariño…

-NO PUEDO ADIÓS….

-YA TE VALE..DDDDDDDDDDDDDX

-espero que puedas perdonarme…. :'

-NKKKKKN.O

Dolorosas palabras. Pero sabía que no era el momento de hablar de eso, estaba todavía demasiado conmocionado por mi encuentro fatal con aquellos seres del inframundo. Prefería disculparme mañana, con calma.

-…..ehm… mañana hablamos…. :3uU… buenas noches natsu… te quiero muchísimo coco te amo….. natsu… no te enfades natsu… ´w`….

Y aquí comenzó el final de mi felicidad.

-TRAIDOR ME VAS A DEJAR DORMJR SOLO OK VALE YA VERÁS COMO OTRO DIA VAS A QUERER DORMIR CONMIGO Y YO TE VOY A DECIR QHE NP PAEA QUE SEPAS LP MIERDA QHE ME SIENTO

Cada letra fue como una bala penetrando con fuerza en mi desprotegido corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar como manantiales de mis ojos de ardilla. Yo no quería hacerle daño, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizado para ir a buscarle. Le insté a venir a dormir conmigo al cuarto de Milk, pero él también parecía muy dolido… Me sentí la peor persona del universo: el amor de mi vida estaba sufriendo por mi culpa y yo era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no poder calmar mi tembloroso cuerpo e ir a su lado. Pero no debía culparme a mí únicamente… Sus palabras fueron muy dolorosas y egoístas. ¿A caso no pudo intentar comprender lo que yo sentía? Las heridas provocadas durante la discusión me escocían terriblemente, y él no era capaz de ignorar su orgullo y venir a curármelas.

Fuera de quien fuese la culpa, esa noche Coco no apareció. Me la pasé mirando a la puerta, por si lo hacía, y escuchando los ronquidos de la pequeña Milk. Cómo ronca la condenada… Y durante tantas horas, no pude parar de llorar ni un momento. Hacía tiempo que una ruptura no me dolía tanto, y lo peor aún estaba por venir…


End file.
